STRANGERS ON A FIGHT Steve
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE AVENGERS: Steve Rogers e suas diferentes relações com os outros Avengers. ::gen::


**Disclaimer: **Não é meu, é das Empresas Stark.

**Shippers: **Nenhum, pode ser lido como Steve/Todos

**Categoria: **Drama, Angust, Friendship

**Classificação: **+10

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse:** Steve Rogers e suas diferentes relações com os outros Avengers.

**Notas: **Primeira vez que publico para o fandom dos Avengers, que tem uma séria falta de fanfics em português. Pretendo transformar isso em uma série, com cada um dos Avengers no lugar principal, e se as reviews forem favoráveis, posso até pensam em capítulos bônus para outros personagens que não são Avengers. Me deixam saber o que vocês acham disso, okay?

**Steve **

_Tony_

Eles não começaram com o pé direito, e às vezes ainda parece que não estão exatamente num lugar confortável de sua relação. Tony é barulhento, chamativo, brilhante, rico, e tem a mulher que ama ao alcance de um telefonema.

Às vezes Steve sente inveja. Às vezes, pena.

O problema é que Tony o faz rir. Geralmente de coisas inapropriadas, e freqüentemente de si mesmo, e nesses momentos Steve fica feliz porque Tony Stark está do lado deles e é um homem bom a sua própria maneira egocêntrica e genial de ser. Tony está lá, apesar de ser instável, apesar de ter ,ilhões de problemas pessoais, ele está lá para Steve quando ele realmente precisa, e essa é a parte que importa, na verdade. E então ele se pega pensando em Howard. Eles tem exatamente os mesmos olhos, e são parecidos de um jeito que apenas pais e filhos que se odeiam podem ser. Steve não consegue deixar de lado o fato que depois de setenta anos congelado, os olhos do filho de Howard são tudo que restaram de seu passado. E Tony... ele é a única pessoa em que Steve confia.

É a única pessoa que consegue chamar de amigo.

_Bruce_

Pesadelos eram ocorrências comuns para Steve. Freqüentemente seus sonhos eram confusas quedas seguidas de um frio intenso e a inabilidade de se mover. Não haviam sons, ou palavras, apenas o pavor gelado correndo por sua espinha. Outras vezes sonhava com Peggy, e Bucky, e os Howling Commandos, e eles estavam sempre bem felizes, radiantes, e completamente fora do alcance.

As vezes ele sonhava com o caixão de metal onde havia se transformado no Capitão America.

A dor ainda era uma lembrança viva em sua mente, e Steve não acreditava que jamais fosse se esquecer do rasgar de ossos dentro de seu corpo quando o Serum alterou seu DNA. E então ele olhava para Bruce Banner e ela parecia insignificante, porque aquele homem sentia essa dor toda vez que deixava o controle escapar por entre os dedos. Todas às vezes.

Steve transformara em habito levar pequenos presentes em forma de comida para o laboratório de Bruce. Não eram grande coisa, apenas pãezinhos de canela ou caixinhas de leite achocolatado. Só para dizer que ele não estava sozinho.

Bruce estava sempre sozinho.

_Thor_

Existe apenas um Deus, e ele é onisciente e onipresente, e ele criou os homens a sua imagem e semelhança. Steve sempre acreditou e sempre acreditará nisso.

Ele as vezes se pergunta se Deus criou Thor e o resto dos argasdianos como uma versão melhorada dos humanos. Existe apenas um Deus, sim, mas eles não são menos que deuses, em comparação. Eles são poderosos e perfeitos como apenas deuses podem ser.

Thor sorri como uma criança, as vezes, e Steve se pergunta se a inocência despreocupada é um estagio evolutivo ou apenas a personalidade, por falta de palavra melhor, 'exuberante' do Deus do Trovão.

Thor é um bom companheiro de lutas, Steve nunca tem que prezar pela segurança com ele. Thor agüenta o Serum do mesmo jeito que agüenta o Hulk, e o peso do trono de Asgard sob seus ombros. Com a naturalidade e elegância de um Golden Retrivier campeão. Eles não são amigos, estão tão afastados um do outro que as vezes mal conseguem se entender, mas eles não precisam de palavras em seu tipo especial de amizade. Apenas de sorrisos, cerveja, e bons socos de direita.

As vezes Steve desvia o olhar e finge que Thor é Bucky, e ele ainda é pequeno e magricela, e nada mudou.

Thor não se importa.

_Clint_

Steve não conhece Clint Barton além do que está em seu arquivo. Ele não acha que muitas pessoas tenham o privilegio de serem remotamente próximas do homem, ou ao menos próximas o bastante para saberem o que dar a ele no Natal.

É com certa surpresa que ele nota que Barton é sempre aquele que verifica o grupo depois de uma batalha, procurando por lesões graves que precisem ser tratadas com urgência. É com uma surpresa ainda maior que ele percebe que não é o único tentando fazer companhia a Bruce de vez em quando. Steve percebe com espanto que Clint é provavelmente a única outra pessoa entre eles que realmente se importa com feriados como o Natal.

Eles assistem esportes juntos, sem falar muito (porque Clint não é do tipo que fala), e as vezes Clint lhe ensina uma coisa ou outra sobre a internet e o resto do mundo moderno (os outros riem, agem com condescendência ou simplesmente ficam impacientes).

Clint e Steve ambos convivem numa camaradagem cordial, que sabem que pode acabar na próxima batalha ou na próxima missão. Amizade entre soldados.

_Natasha_

Steve não tem nenhuma vergonha em assumir que Natasha Romanoff lhe dá calafrios. Mesmo os robôs inteligentes de Tony parecem mais empáticos e emotivos que está mulher, e menos eficientes. Ela é perfeita, de um jeito duro, não natural, como uma estátua de bronze polido. Ela nunca tira aquela mascara.

Ele descobre sobre seu passado quase por acidente, navegando por antigos arquivos de papel da SHIELD (ele acha que jamais vai se conciliar com computadores), e seu queixo cai. Ela não é apenas uma agente recrutada por ser habilidosa. Ela não é apenas um agente de maneira alguma. Ela é quase tão velha quanto ele, e também era um rato de laboratório.

As menções ao lugar chamado Red Room fazer o sangue de Steve gelar, e depois ferver. Nem mesmo as piores torturas que imaginara eram como o que os soviéticos haviam feito à pequena Natalia Romanova. Lembrar-se de uma mãe amorosa e deu aulas de balé durante a infância, e saber que é tudo uma mentira, uma memória implantada que a levara a matar, e matar, e matar outra vez...

"Eu nunca estive entediada." Ela lhe disse uma vez. E Steve quase conseguia ver a dor por trás de seu rosto impassível.


End file.
